


Take Me To Church (Destielsmut)

by AlixNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fucking, M/M, Priest, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixNovak/pseuds/AlixNovak
Summary: Summary Dean Winchester might be the unholiest. And well, he is. Sex in a church Dean? Forgive me father I’m about to sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
> I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
> Offer me that deathless death  
> Good God, let me give you my life

Chapter 1  
Oh Sinner bless me

 

“Father, I have sinned.” A man says in the confessional booth. Unsure if he should really do that because he never wanted to. Dean has to make a decision now. Will he be still unholy as ever or being more into church things.

 

Father Castiel sits at the other side of the confessional booth. He sees this shadow talking.

 

“That’s okay my son.” Castiel says with a calming voice.

 

Dean starts to laugh a bit and smirked perversly as he hears Castiel. Well, Dean takes the wrong way again. The unholy way. Or isn’t it the wrong way? We all haved sinned or?

 

“Is this a kinky thing now?” Dean ask Castiel who’s totally shocked about that.

 

“So I guess you aren’t here to be forgive, right?” Father Castiel says in disappointement.

 

“At the beginning I was. My brother told me to try it. Well you see I’m born to be a sinner. Always thinking twice. Always thinking about sex. Do you want to know about what I’m thinking right now? In details?” The sinner ask the man of God.

 

Castiel clears his throat. “You’re here for telling me your sins and unholy thoughts.”

 

Dean smirked again and starts to tell his thoughts. “I’m thinking about fucking a cute priest. Here in a church. I’m thinking about you and me in one side of this confessional booth. Fucking your thight ass. I’m Dean by the way.”

 

Castiel almost jumps at his words and gasped. “You weren’t allowed to tell me your name. And you’re defenetly not going to do things to me like that.” Father Castiel says. He hears Dean leeving his side of the confessional booth.

 

“Where are you going my son?” The priest ask the sinner.

 

Dean opened the door on castiel’s side and close it behind him. He sees Castiel already in panic.

 

“Please father. Let me fuck you.” Dean sayys and presses him on the wall. Kissing him agressivly.

 

“Stop it sinner!” Castiel tried to move away but Dean’s grip is to tight.

 

“I’ll be good to you.” The sinner promised.

 

Dean slowly pull the priest robe up. Turn him around. Face and hands against the wall.

 

“Please don’t.” Castiel starts to beg but Dean is too unholy for stopping now.

 

The robe’s on the shoulder of the priest now. Castiel wasn’t wearing something under it. Dean sucked on his finger and then pushed it into Castiel.

 

“D-Don’t ah…” The priest moans.

 

Dean isn’t patient so he already pushed the second finger in. Pushing them in and out in a good rythmn.

 

Suddenly father Castiel feels something hard and thicker thing on his entrance. Without any warning, the sinner pushed his entire cock into the priest.

 

“Oh God!” Castiel cries out. He let go a few moans.

 

“Screaming your fathers name while I fuck you. Such a naughty priest.” Dean starts to fuck harder into him. Pushing Cas’s inner walls. Hitting his prostate.  
Castiel doesn’t have any change to move away here.

 

“You enjoy this aren’t you.” The sinner talks again.

 

“N-no.” the man of God protested.

 

Dean starts to fuck him harder again. Castiel comes with a little scream. Dean comes right after him. Filling the priest with his cum.

 

“You-You raped me.” Father Castiel says. Still pressed on the wall.

 

“If you feel better when you say that.” Dean says and pull out. Turning the priest around and kisses him.

 

“Leave this church and come with me.” The sinner temps the priest.

 

Castiel stares into the sinners eyes. Fanfiction green. Beautiful.

 

Father Castiel nods. Dean hold his hands.

 

“We should do roleplay oftener.” Dean grins.

 

“Yes we defenetly should. By the way I was the whole morning here and tried to work on the case Dean.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. Sam and I solved it hours ago.” Dean laughed a bit.

 

“Why haven’t you told me?” Cas ask his boyfriend.

 

“I wanted to see you a bit longer in this clothes.” Dean already has a pervert grin on his face again.


End file.
